Not This Again
by alexisjadescheckboling
Summary: Follow Ellie and Dina as their love for each other blossoms into much more.
1. When Love Feels Wrong

Ellie walked into the party at Tommy and Maria's dam, expecting to be nothing short of Ellie bored out of her skull. She saw that drinks were being served, and she knew that since she was older now, no one would scold her for drinking.

Ellie casually walked over to the refreshment table, and picked up a glass of whiskey. She hated how it tasted, but it helped her think.

Once she poured herself a drink, she noticed her best friend Dina's ex boyfriend, Jesse, standing near the bathrooms.

She walked over to him, and her thoughts began to go crazy, "Ugh, g*d... This guy is such an idiot! How did Dina ever love him?" She thought.

Ellie's POV:

I walked over to Jesse, and waved at him. We just stood there together, and the party officially started with music. I looked away from him, but ended up saying, "I thought you and Dina were going to this thing together". He shook his head, "No. We broke up because apparently, she has a little secret". He replied, "A secret? What kind of secret, and why the h*ll don't I know about it? I'm her best friend!" I thought.

He stopped my thoughts by saying, "So I guess your old man left you here alone?" I nodded, "Yeah", I replied back.

Suddenly, we both saw Dina come out of a crowd of people, and she headed straight toward us. The next thing I knew, she grabbed my arm, and hauled me to the dance floor. I smiled jokingly, "Wow... Your ex boyfriend is such a d*ck! He asked you to this dance, then he stood you up!" I said, "Yeah, but there's a reason for that. I don't like him anymore. I never really loved him either". Dina replied, "Why?", I asked her, "I'm gonna show you why on the dance floor. Now come on!" Dina replied back.

Ellie didn't quite understand why Dina was acting so weird, but also so happy at the same time. To her, it was strange, but she wasn't complaining, because she loved Dina, and she knew it.

Once Dina and I got on the dance floor, a slow dance came on. She laid her hands on my shoulders, and I did the same to her. She buried her face into my neck. I looked around us only to realize that every guy was staring at us. I started to feel uncomfortable, and whispered to Dina, "Every guy in this room is staring at you". I didn't actually see her smile, but I could feel it on my neck. She pulled me closer, and whispered, "Or maybe they're staring at you". I laughed, "Why?", I asked, "Because you're a hot pile of garbage!" She replied.

I giggled, and I took that as a compliment, because I truly loved her. She was everything that Riley wasn't, yet she still reminded me a lot of Riley.

After another 10 minutes of slow dancing, she pulled my face away from her shoulder. I lost all control of my thoughts, and kissed her. She kissed me back, and we ended up making out for about a minute, not caring one bit about the stares we were getting. After pulling away, she got to see what very few people have ever seen. She got to see what only people like her and Riley would see every day... She got to see me smile... Only this smile was a happy smile. I looked at her beautiful brown eyes, and sighed happily. I had butterflies in my stomach, and part of me was wishing that Joel was there to see how happy I was...

I had no idea what to say or think. I was too blown away by that kiss, but something was holding me back... A fear... A fear of abandonment... A fear of ending up alone. I just started crying, and ran to the bathroom. Behind me, I could hear Dina yell, "Ellie!" But I kept running.


	2. Being Afraid Will Get You Killed

As Ellie ran off to the bathroom, Dina was left standing there embarrassed that people were watching them, but most importantly, she was worried about Ellie.

To her, Ellie was more than just the cure for mankind or a best friend... Ellie was her partner in crime... Her crush... Her everything!

Dina's POV:

I frantically ran toward the girls bathroom, but couldn't hear anything through the door because the music had gotten louder.

I tried to open the door, and I could hear Ellie yell, "Whoever is out there, please go away!" I could tell she was still crying. I finally opened the door, and I saw Ellie sitting on the floor, drenched in sweat from being nervous, and her face was flooded with tears from crying. I sat on the floor beside her, and gave her a long, comforting hug. She cried harder, and said, "I'm sorry for kissing you. You must hate me!" I smiled, and picked her chin up with my finger so she was facing me, "Of course I don't hate you. Ellie... You're a lot more than just the cure for mankind. You're beautiful, brave, intelligent, funny, and really cute... And that's why I kissed you back... I love you, Ellie. I'm in love with you!" I replied.

She finally stopped crying, "You're in love with me?", she asked, "Very", I replied. She suddenly grabbed my hand, and interlocked our fingers. She sniffled, "That's why I ran off crying. I was too scared to admit I loved you". She said, "You have no need to be scared about telling me anything, Ellie. No matter what happens, you'll always be the Ellie I love!" I replied.

She hugged me tighter, and asked, "Really?", I nodded, "Really", I said. She smiled, "So... Are we together now?", she asked me, "Only if that's what you want". I replied. She slowly started to lean in, and kissed me again, "Of course I want that. You're all I need to make me truly happy". She replied, smiling again. I got lost in my thoughts, "G*d... I love that I make her smile like that!" We stood up, our fingers were still interlocked, "Wanna go dance again, or go to the roof?", I asked her, "It doesn't matter where we go as long as I'm with you". She replied, I smiled, and we finally left the girls bathroom.


End file.
